


Happy Birthday, Sebastian

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sebastian doesn't see the point in celebrating growing older each year, Sebastian isn't fond of his birthday, an extremely light drizzle of smut cause I'm not fond of writing smut, bottom Sebastian Stan (implied), top Chris Evans (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Sebastian doesn't see the point in celebrating growing older each year, and plans on doing nothing for his thirty-sixth birthday. That is... until none other than Chris Evans turns up at his door....





	Happy Birthday, Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's August 13th in my timezone, so here's an Evanstan one-shot for Sebastian's birthday!
> 
>  
> 
> _(this is also posted in my One-Shots book over on my Wattpad account (-hawkwing)_

Sebastian never really felt like doing much for his birthdays anymore as he grew older each year. He doesn’t quite see the point in celebrating another year of growing older, much to the disbelief of his closest friends and coworkers.

This year, for his thirty-sixth birthday is no different. Why _would_ he want to celebrate yet another year of growing old and nearing closer to his death each year? Not to mention in four years time, he’ll be hitting forty, and just thinking about it makes him uneasy.

Sometimes he wishes that he could just turn back time to back when he was a kid, back when he didn’t worry so much about growing older. Then again, back then he had other things to worry about, and him growing older wasn’t one of those things.

He often feels that him growing older has gone by way too fast. He’s thirty-six very soon - tomorrow in fact - and almost half of his life has flown by already.

Which is not to say he hasn’t done anything with his life up to this point, he has done some great things and met some very amazing people along the way. He’s been cast in the very successful Marvel movies since he was twenty-seven, as Bucky Barnes the best friend of Captain America, and has gained a very dedicated fanbase along the way.

He may be proud of all his accomplishments, but that doesn’t do anything stifle his fear of growing older.

Pouring himself another glass of whiskey, he sighs, staring at the screen of his phone. His personal trainer and friend, Don, had just text him asking if he wants to go out for drinks to celebrate his birthday tomorrow with Shim and the others. Sebastian doesn’t have the heart to text back and tell him to piss off, that he just wants to do nothing tomorrow and pretend it’s not even his birthday at all. So he just doesn’t text back.

There _is_ however, a text on his phone from a certain someone that catches his attention more than the one from Don did, and he finds himself contemplating whether he should answer it or not. Ultimately he decides to ignore it, abandoning his phone on the kitchen table and taking his glass and the bottle of whiskey with him into the living room, turning the TV on and flipping to Comedy Central, just as South Park starts playing.

Drinking a bottle of whiskey by himself while watching so-crappy-it’s-good adult cartoons (in his humble opinion) for the rest of the evening and most likely the whole night while he attempts to forget that it’s his birthday tomorrow? _That_ he finds himself being able to do _very_ easily other than text anyone back right now.

**********

Sebastian isn’t sure what time it is, as he’s awoken by someone knocking on the door to his apartment. Judging by the bright sunshine streaming into his living room through the windows, he has to guess that it’s about midday at least.

He groans a little as he lays back on the couch, not particularly wanting to get up at all right now to see who the hell it is outside the door. He’s assuming it’s Don, coming to check up on him since he never replied to his text last night, or possibly even Shim.

Getting up as quietly as he possibly can, trying to not make any indication that he’s not home at all right now to whoever is trying to reach him, as he _really_ would rather not see anyone today, he makes his way into the kitchen slowly. Maybe he can get a glass of water then retreat off to his bedroom to sleep for the rest of the day before whoever is outside figures out that he’s home.

Though that idea flies out the window as soon as his phone starts ringing, more than likely loud enough for whoever is at his door to be able to hear it. Cursing, he hits his head on the wall a couple of times, frustrated that the peace and quiet that he was hoping to have today is gone.

He _really_ should have set his phone to silent last night….

“What?” He snaps impatiently, as soon as he picks up his phone, answering the call without even checking who it is that has called.

He silently hopes that it’s not his mother who is calling…. He’s not so sure she’d appreciate him snapping like that.

“Uh… hi, Seb.” Thankfully it’s not his mother on the other line, but Sebastian _still_ mentally curses as he hears the other man’s voice.

_Chris_ …. Chris fucking _Evans_ …. The man who he has undeniably had a hard on for since their very first meeting during the filming of the first Captain America movie…. Just his luck….

Why couldn’t it have at least been Anthony who called? Or even either Don or Shim? Then just _maybe_ he wouldn’t feel so bad for snapping.

Sebastian groans in frustration, leaning forward on the kitchen bench. “Chris… sorry, I just…” He starts, not entirely sure what to say. He should’ve expected that Chris would try and call him, considering he never answered his text last night. “I just woke up, and… I have a pounding headache and all I want to do is sleep.”

He’s not exactly lying, he _did_ practically just wake up, and he does have a bit of a headache, but it’s thankfully not very big. Chris doesn’t need to know that though.

“You okay? You _do_ know it’s two in the afternoon, right?” Chris asks, and Sebastian can literally hear the concern in his voice, even through the phone.

“It is?” Sebastian looks over towards the clock on the wall, laughing a little as he sees that it _is_ in fact two in the afternoon. “So it is.”

“Yeah, it is.” Chris laughs. That laugh… it almost makes Sebastian melt inside every single time he hears it. “Anyway, I just called to see if you’re okay.” Chris continues. “And to say happy birthday.”

Sebastian groans. “ _Please_ do not remind me that it’s my birthday.” He very much would rather like to forget what day today is….

“Come on, Seb!” Chris urges in that stupidly hyper-energetic tone of his that Sebastian has managed to fall madly in love with. “Today should be a day to celebrate!”

“A day to celebrate growing older?” He rolls his eyes. “How _fun…._ ” He’s not so sure what there is to find _fun_ in growing any older past twenty-one.

“I’ll never understand why you don’t like your birthday, Seb.” Sebastian practically can hear the despondent tone to Chris’s voice. “By the way, are you going to open your front door or what?”

“Growing older each year personally doesn’t seem like a very good thing to celebrate.” He stops, looking out in the direction of the front door to his apartment. “Wait…. That’s _you_ out there banging on my door?”

“Yes, and I’m not banging on your door.” Chris corrects him, as Sebastian contemplates going to open the door for him. “So, you gonna let me in? I want to spend some time with you, seeing as we don’t really get to do so very often.”

_That’s because of our busy schedules, and I fear if we did, I’d end up blabbing to you about how much I’m in love with you._ Sebastian has to stop himself from saying it out loud to him. He _knows_ there’s no possible chance for him and Chris to become a thing, as much as he’d love it. He fears the press would be brutal about it if he and Chris were a thing and word got out about it, and he’s honestly not sure how he’d cope with that.

“I guess.” Sebastian makes his way over to the front door with his keys to let Chris in, holding his phone to his ear so he can still talk with Chris. “You don’t happen to have any alcohol with you, do you? I’m fresh out.”

“Yeah, I got a twelve pack of beer, but do you _really_ want to drink? I thought you said you’ve got a headache?”

“I’ll live.” Sebastian says, fumbling around with his keys to let Chris inside. “Alcohol might help me keep my mind off the fact that it’s my birthday.” _Though if I drink enough, I might accidentally end up confessing how much I’m in love with you._ That last part, he doesn’t speak.

“Well, if you say so….” Chris says, just as Sebastian has the door unlocked and open.

The two of them just stand there staring at each other, the both of them _still_ on the phone to the other. Neither one of them making the first move to hang up the call or do anything. It _has_ been awhile since they’ve seen each other, and Sebastian can’t help but notice that Chris has let his facial hair grow out.

Thank god that mustache Chris had for Lobby Hero is long gone. Sebastian isn’t really sure how he felt about Chris having a mustache without a full beard, especially not long after he himself had one while filming for I, Tonya.

“We should… probably end the call now.” Sebastian awkwardly suggests, looking away from Chris as he realizes that he’s probably been staring at him for an awkward amount of time.

Chris nods. “Right.” He pulls his phone away from his ear, and the line goes off as he ends the call. “So… long time no see.”

“Y-yeah.” Sebastian nods, moving out of the doorway. “Come in.”

Sebastian has to look away as Chris bends down to grab the box of beer he brought with him. There’s just something about those broad shoulders and strong arms of Chris’s that makes Sebastian weak in the knees, and all he wants is to fall into them. For Chris to hold him to his chest tight, and never let go.

Oh how he never in his wildest dreams ever imagined that he’d fall for someone as hard as he has done for Chris, let alone a _guy_ (he’s had a hard time figuring out his sexual orientation since high school). Unfortunately though, Chris more than likely doesn’t share those feelings towards him, and he has to face the fact that he’ll never have a chance with him.

“You alright, Sebastian?” Chris asks, pulling him out of his thoughts on something he could _never_ possibly have.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” He shakes his head a little, running his fingers through his short hair that’s _already_ appearing to grow out rather quick. “I just, didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“That why you didn’t wake up until two in the afternoon?” Chris attempts to lighten the mood. It seems to work as Sebastian finds himself smiling and laughing a little.

“Yeah, maybe.” Sebastian supposes that that’s most likely true. He’s not even sure what time it was when he passed out on the couch last night.

Chris laughs, shaking his head as he sits down on the couch, making himself at home in Sebastian’s living room. “Looks like you’ve already been drinking.” He notes, noticing the empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table.

Sebastian’s attention darts over to the empty whiskey bottle that Chris is referring to, his cheeks heating up a little as he grabs the empty bottle off the table. “Well, I uh…” He stumbles over his words. “I kinda decided to have a drink last night. Didn’t really plan on drinking the whole bottle.”

He takes the empty bottle into the kitchen and sets it down on the counter for now, deciding that he’ll dispose of it later on. He doesn’t go back into the living room to Chris straight away though, instead he lingers in his kitchen for a moment longer.

He wasn’t expecting Chris to turn up today, and now that he has turned up, it’s making something inside him stirr, and he knows _exactly_ what it is. When you’ve been pinning after someone you can’t possibly have for eight years, you just _know_.

As soon as he finally returns back into the living room, he sits down on the opposite end of the couch from Chris, kind of wanting to put some distance between the both of them, even though all he wants to do is cuddle right up to Chris’s side.

“Here.” Chris hands him a bottle of beer, which Sebastian takes from him gratefully, needing any type of alcohol that he can get his hands on right now.

“Thanks.” He unscrews the lid, and takes a long swig from the bottle.

He’s honestly truly glad that Chris had gone ahead and bought some alcohol over, cause this is _exactly_ what he needs right now. The only thing that he’s worried about is that he’ll get a bit too drunk and do something stupid, ruining his friendship with Chris in the process. His friendship with Chris is something that he definitely doesn’t want to ruin, but he certainly wishes it could be something more than just friendship.

“You know, I _really_ don’t understand why you don’t like your birthday.” Chris comments after an awkwardly long amount of silence.

Sebastian looks over at him, shaking his head and sighing a little as he takes a long swig of beer. “I guess as I get older each year, I just don’t understand the concept in one celebrating growing older each year after the age of twenty-one.” He shrugs. “ _That_ , and… I guess I’m just afraid of growing older. The fact that I’ll be forty in four years scares the shit out of me.”

“Growing old is a scary thing.” Chris agrees. “Doesn’t mean you can’t go out and celebrate it with friends.”

Sebastian just nods, not saying anything as he stares at the bottle of beer in his hands. He knows that Chris has a point with what he’s saying, but it doesn’t exactly make him feel much better about it. Maybe that’s because he’s less concerned about it being his birthday, but because he’s sitting here in his apartment _alone_ with the man he’s been lusting over for eight years now.

Eight _long_ years of lusting over the one man he knows that he cannot have, and has never built up enough courage to tell him, and probably never will in fear of ruining their friendship. It’s not like Chris is dating anyone right now, so it’s not like Chris isn’t available, it’s just that he’s most likely not into men, _or_ into Sebastian in the way that Sebastian would like.

“You _sure_ you’re okay, Seb?” Chris asks, getting Sebastian’s attention. “You look like there’s something bothering you.”

Sebastian tenses a little as Chris moves closer to him on the couch, propping his arm up over the back of the couch right behind his head. “I-I’m fine.” He turns to face him a little, resisting the urge to move much closer to Chris than he already is now.

Closing his eyes, he looks away, not wanting to look Chris in the eyes for too long in case he does something he may regret. Only thing is, those soft blue eyes… Sebastian has a hard time looking away from them. He could easily get lost in them, and has almost done so on numerous occasions… and Chris seems to believe the lie that he’s just tired every time he’s managed to catch him staring.

He sculls back more beer as Chris moves even closer to him, and Sebastian feels his heart beat faster. Chris is sitting _very_ close to him now, _closer_ than he has ever been, and that alone is doing things to Sebastian, and it’s becoming harder for him to resist the urge to reach over and kiss him.

“You know, Sebastian.” Chris starts, setting his bottle of beer down on the coffee table. “Anthony had informed me of something _very_ interesting the last time I saw him.”

This catches Sebastian’s attention, and he turns to look at Chris. He’s not sure what he’s expecting Chris to say, and he’s not even sure of what Anthony could’ve possibly told him either. He’s _almost_ positive he hasn’t told Anthony anything that he doesn’t want Chris knowing about. “And what’s this that Anthony has told you?”

He goes to take another drink of his beer, but stops as Chris takes the bottle from him, setting it down on the table. “Chris, what are you trying to…?” He trails off, not at all sure what Chris is trying to do.

He watches him carefully, his heartbeat picking up speed as Chris moves even closer to him, before he’s taking him by surprise and kissing him.

Too shocked to kiss back, Sebastian just sits there, unsure of what to do as Chris kisses him. He was not expecting this _at all_ , and he’s having a very hard time believing that it’s actually happening.

Chris Evans, the man he’s been in love with for the past eight years now, is actually kissing him.

Getting over the initial shock of Chris’s lips on his as Chris pulls away from him, Sebastian dives right back in, and kisses him, with Chris kissing right back, deepening the kiss as he pulls Sebastian onto his lap.

“Fuck.” Chris gasps, as they pull away to breathe. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

That confession catches Sebastian by surprise. He wasn’t expecting to hear that from him at all.

“I-I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day we met.” His cheeks heat up at his confession, not entirely sure what Chris will think about that, but what does come out of Chris’s mouth, he wasn’t expecting.

“Well, the feeling’s mutual.” Chris leans back up to kiss him. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day we first met too.”

Now that Sebastian knows that he and Chris have both been pinning after each other for the past eight years, he’s got no idea how they never realized sooner. He supposes that they’re both just a pair of oblivious fucks.

“We sure are a pair of oblivious fucks if we never realized this sooner.” Sebastian mutters, leaning back down to kiss Chris.

Knowing that they both are very much into each other, it doesn’t take long for the kiss to grow more intimate, and one thing leads to another, and they both find themselves in Sebastian’s bed. The both of them naked and moaning each others names as they make love to each other for the first time.

It’s both slow and passionate, and quite possibly the best sex that Sebastian has had in a very long while. Chris is gentle and loving with his movements, not wanting to hurt Sebastian, and Sebastian finds himself loving every moment of it.

Even in the aftermath of their love making, Chris is still so gentle with Sebastian. He holds Sebastian close to him, and runs his fingers through his hair softly, slowly lulling Sebastian to sleep as he rests his head on Chris’s chest.

“Happy birthday, Sebastian.” Chris murmurs, kissing him on the top of his head.

For the first time in years, Sebastian finds himself genuinely smiling at someone wishing him a happy birthday. Although it may just be from his post-sex bliss, _or_ because it’s coming out of Chris’s mouth, but nonetheless, he still finds himself smiling as he cuddles up closer to Chris.

He’s got to admit it, this has most certainly been the best birthday he’s had in years. Chris now knows that he’s in love with him, _and_ Chris is also in love with him too, resulting in the best sex he’s had in a very long time. He’s not sure what this makes him and Chris now, but it’s certainly more than friends, and… he’s happy. Very, _very_ happy.

Though… even despite this being one of the best birthdays he’s had in years, it still doesn’t really do much to stifle his fear of growing older. But potentially being able to grow old with Chris right by his side? Depending on what this makes them now, he’s not opposed to growing older with Chris.

He’ll have to talk with Chris about what this makes them now later on. For now though, he finds himself just enjoying being held in Chris’s warm and strong - yet gentle - embrace, deciding that he’d be _very_ content in never leaving it.


End file.
